Clinging to Keepsakes
by Saslyax
Summary: Looking at the amulet hurt so much, but he refused to get rid of it. He’d wear it proudly around his neck, and endure the heartache. It was proof that all of this wasn’t another dream. Tony’s thoughts at the end of the movie.


_**C **_**l **_**i **_**n **_**g **_**i **_**n **_**g **_**t **_**o **_**K **_**e **_**e **_**p **_**s **_**a **_**k **_**e **_**s**_

**By****:**

_**S**_** a **_**s**_** l **_**y**_** a **_**x**_** – c **_**h**_** a **_**n**_

**Rated****: **_**K+**_

**Genre****: **_**A**_** n **_**g**_** s **_**t , **_**F **_**r**_** i **_**e**_** n **_**d**_** s **_**h**_** i **_**p**_

**Summary****:**It was a painful reminder that would never leave his sight. He wouldn't let it. He'd wear it proudly around his neck, and endure the heartache. It was proof that all of this wasn't another dream. Tony's thoughts at the end of the movie.

**Disclaimer****: **_**I don't own The Little Vampire.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Cold ice coursed through Tony's veins. It felt like he turned into one of the undead right when the vampires regained their lost mortality.

_I wish the vampires would become human again._

_You know what we want! Wish it!_ It was what they sought, humanity. Tony vaguely remembered Rudolph mentioning this the night he visited the cemetery, and was officially tangled within the vampires' affairs. _We want to become humans, not eat them for dinner._

Back then he couldn't comprehend why Rudolph or any of them would want to give up their immortality, their ability to own the nighttime sky, but now Tony understood with sad clarity. Hunters like Rookery would continue to track them down until every last vampire had a stake plunged through their heart.

That wasn't the only reason either. The vampires were isolated from the world, condemned to solitude and darkness. They were completely ignorant about modern times, bound to events that occurred three centuries ago. They never aged, feelings of hopelessness, anger, and fear lingered on, and the one thing the vampires yearned for constantly remained out of reach. Everything remained unchanging. It was a stagnant existence.

When Tony first met Rudolph he could easily recognize the deep-seated loneliness that plagued Rudolph. Tony also sensed the happiness and feelings of normalcy radiating off of the vampire as they slowly formed a strange friendship. Both of their feelings were mutual, so it was simple to identify.

After tonight Tony could hang out with Rudolph without worrying about hunters, and dodging sunlight. They could be together all day and all night. Tony could finally have a friend at school, and loneliness would be a thing of the past. The only downside Tony foresaw was no more late nights out flying, but it was a small price to pay for his friends' safety and happiness.

Crimson tinted fog came down from the comet, and consumed every last vampire within a thick mist. One by one they each faded away like a dream as the comet hungrily claimed their souls. Rudolph smiled peacefully at him one last time before he too vanished.

Horrified, Tony ran to the edge of the cliff. His eyes never left the comet and its scarlet miasma. Tony hated comet. He was tempted to whip the stupid amulet at it, but managed to refrain. The longer he looked up at the night sky the more it felt like his heartbeat had flat lined ages ago.

_I wish they could come back…_

Tony never imagined that regaining their mortality might mean Rudolph and the others would relinquish their lives, which should have ended centuries ago. Everyone else from the 1700s had died. Maybe Rudolph finally joined them.

None of this was fair! His only friend was _gone_, and Tony wanted him back _now_. It was selfish, but he'd do anything to get Rudolph back. He'd do anything to be rid of the emptiness settling in his chest.

_I wish I could take it all back. I want Rudolph back…_

The anger slowly evaporated, and sorrow took its place. Tony couldn't hold back the tears blurring his vision. He blinked and let them trickle down his cheeks. It felt like he'd been staked in the heart.

"What did you wish for?"

It was a simple and sound question his dad asked, but Tony refused to voice the truth aloud. He remained silent and unresponsive to his parent's consoling words and gestures. He'd only ever tell Rudolph the exact words he mentally chanted, and Rudolph was gone. Telling anyone else would be too upsetting.

In his mind Tony answered his dad's question in a warped fashion:

_I wished for the death of my friends._

Ironically, it seemed like he did Rookery a favor instead of his undead friends.

Tony tore his gaze away from the comet, and stared at the amulet in his hand. It was the only thing he had left to remind him of Rudolph and their adventure together. It was proof that all of this wasn't another dream tormenting him as he slept.

Loosening his firm grip on the amulet, Tony took the cool chain and placed it around his neck. Even though the object pained him Tony vowed to never take it off, or have it leave his sight, ever.

It was all he had left.

-

_**E **_**N **_**D**_

_**-**_

**A/N****:**

_**I've seen this movie countless of times, and every time I watch the ending this is what I envision in my head.**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Posted****: 2-28-10**


End file.
